all this, and more
by concretya
Summary: [TonksKrum] For the fanfic100 challenge. A series of chronological oneshotsdrabbles from the time they meet through the development of their relationship. AU in that I pretty much ignore actual plot of the books.
1. 001 Beginnings

_**For the fanfic100 challenge on Livejournal, claim Harry Potter: Nymphadora Tonks/Viktor Krum. Will (hopefully) be a series of little drabbles. Will largely be PG-13; if a specific drabble goes above that, I'll mention it, and anyone not wanting to read it can just skip that one and continue reading the others. Hopefully this won't take up too much of my time, because I have other projects I want to work on, too; it'll be more like a passive thing I can keep coming back to when I feel with it, without much pressure, kay?**_

* * *

_Not much happens in this one in particular, as it's the introduction, or first meeting; I plan to develop the relationship slowly. Feel free to get impatient. The first couple fics could even be seen as a sort of prologue. _

* * *

**001 Beginnings**

The house was empty when he first arrives; empty except for one man, the man he had initially contacted, Remus Lupin. Remus lead him to an empty bedroom, with a dark, cracked dresser and an equally ancient bed. "Sorry for the state of things," Remus said, "but nobody's used this part of the house for years, and it'll take Molly a while to work her way up to any of the bedrooms at all." Viktor told the older man that it is fine- really, it was like the dorms at Durmstrang- and Remus smiled. "Everybody is out right now," he said, "But they should be trickling back soon for dinner. You can come down and meet them all then."

Viktor nodded, and Remus left him to set up his home in the small room in Grimmauld Place. This was the way Viktor likes it; taking it slow, meeting over a meal. It was fall, so those few people he already knew- Hermione Granger, who had remained a close friend- would not be there. And Fleur Delacour had written to him a letter, inviting him to have dinner with herself and her fiancé, Bill Weasley, at the Weasley household soon after his arrival in Britain- but not tonight. Tonight he would meet only those adults permanently living here, those who would be his.. what was the word? Dorm-mates? Until the war en- for a long, long time.

He sat down on the bed, which creaked under him- but the sheets seemed soft from constant use and washings- in silence. Not thinking, really, just resting; the trip from Bulgaria had taken many different apparition leaps; and he was also tired from the night before, when he stayed out long into the night flying on his own Quidditch field in the cool air before coming to unfamiliar and clammy England. But even if it_ was_ his way to fall asleep anywhere but a proper bed, he wouldn't be able to right now, because shortly quite a ruckus started up downstairs. A door opening and closing multiple times, stamping feet, loud calls of "we're back!" as though that wasn't obvious, a woman shrieking.

And before Viktor realized it, a small bit of the chaos detached itself from the crowd and hurried up the stairs, bursting into Viktor's room through the door he had left open. The woman was a bit older than himself, but she had a girlish air about her. Viktor's eyes were not drawn first to her figure, or even to her face, but to her hair- it was a lurid yellow, so full of lemon and wasp that Viktor had no trouble distinguishing it from blonde. She beamed at him, and he noticed her face, with a turned-up nose and brown eyes. He didn't say anything, just blinked at her, but she didn't seem to mind, if she even noticed.

"Viktor Krum?" she asked, and he nodded. "I mean, of course you are. I'm Nymphadora Tonks- but don't call me Nymphadora, please- and it's _so cool_ that you're here." She scrutinized him; she's seen his image many, many times, of course, from watching magical broadcasts of Quidditch games both big and small, from the magazines she skimmed through and then casts to the floor- though, she's always noticed, never is there an actual interview with him, or posed pictures, just enormous shots of him in action. In person, he looked scrawny and bird-like. Tonks felt something radiating off of him, an attitude that she might have termed reclusive but she doubted he would really be feeling that way right now; so she gave him the benefit of the doubt and decided he must just be overwhelmed, maybe even a little nervous.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said, rather anticlimactically.


	2. 002 Middles

_002 Middles_

The long table was set up on the lawn of the Weasley's house. It was an odd little house, and Viktor had never seen the like before; tall and sprawling and tilted. The buildings he was used to, at home and at Durmstrang, were all low and flat and sensible. The Burrow is far from it. Viktor has seen snatches of the inside; the overflowing little kitchen, the twin's room, Ronald's room- yes, the younger boy was very eager to show famous Quidditch star Viktor Krum his room, and only regretted that he couldn't do it personally instead of just using a long-distance speaking charm from Hogwarts. Viktor was rather overwhelmed at the orange-ness of the room, but at least it was not Bulgaria's team- that would be more painful, and more embarrassing.

But Krum did not spend much time inside the house before he was ushered outside for the meal. He had been separated from Tonks, who had come here by Molly's invitation and Remus' approval, who right now seemed his only ally. But he was shown a seat near the middle of one of the long sides of the bench, and Tonks was soon placed beside him, either by her own will or the Weasleys' direction.

A familiar figure- though one he hadn't seen in some time- took her place opposite him. Fleur smiled at him, her face glowing amongst her silvery hair, and he remembered the few conversations they had given each other, the feeling of her and him and Cedric Diggory together but against each other, compounded by Harry Potter's presence… but Cedric and Fleur had been closer than she and himself, and Fleur seemed even more at home now, with the eldest Weasley child sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her, whispering something in her ear that made her laugh.

Viktor felt distinctly uncomfortable. He was not particularly good at adjusting to strange situations, and, while by now he was relatively familiar with the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place, and that grimy kitchen was beginning to fit more evenly, this whole ordeal made him feel rather as if he was back at square one, starting all the introductions over again. And the feeling was compounded when the table suddenly fell into a hush, and Viktor realized that everyone was finally seated, and Bill and Fleur were rising to their feet, both looking rather pleased with themselves to Viktor's eyes. But not the pleasure from knowing they were safe or untouchable in whatever they succeeded in doing, not that self satisfaction that Viktor had so often seen on the faces of his classmates; it was one reason he had been drawn to the students from Hogwarts, the lack of that body language.

Beside him, Tonks grew tense with excitement and interest; Tonks, in fact, was rather gleeful, having a rather shrewd idea- okay, maybe not so much shrewd as overheard- about what was coming. She instinctively looked beside her, grinning and ready to share the moment, at Viktor, his sharp profile featuring a slight frown; and when he felt her gaze and turned to look at her, she grabbed his arm and cocked her head.

"Ah, umh," Bill said, and broke off; Tonks wondered how he was even able to speak that much with such a wide grin, and took a breath to begin to whisper something along those lines to Fleur, but let it out in a puff instead. "Um, everyone," the Weasley continued, "We kinda want to announce that, well… Fleur is… we're…" and his cheeks were turning pink, but with pleasure, not embarrassment.

Fleur stepped into save her floundering husband. "I am pregnant."

Molly Weasley let out a muffled squeak; the twins, Fred and George, gaped for a moment; and Charlie, the eldest after Bill, burst out laughing at the look on his brother's face, and Tonks highly suspected that he, too, had somehow found out ahead of time. Then the guests began to move as a unit, offering their congratulations, and Viktor and Tonks found themselves hastily blurting out their own in the same brief moment when the flow of noise stopped and the couple was able to see directly across the table.

And later that evening, after many hours of food and talk and spontaneous rebirths of excitement, after Viktor had said farewell to the Weasleys and was waiting for the others to finish their goodbyes, he saw Tonks waiting on the outskirts of the group, seated upon one of the wooden tables. He walked over to sit on the bench by her feet; she gazed into the distance, though it was much too dark for any scenery to be visible, for a moment, then turned to him. She grinned wickedly. "Much as I'm glad for them," she said in a slightly secretive voice, "I don't know how we shall survive nine months of a pregnant Veela!"

Viktor thought that this ordeal would be a rather…_ interesting_ way to prove that he was truly a part of this community, now, but he couldn't bring himself to be put out by it, especially not when the girl beside him spoke of _we. _

* * *

_Author's note:_ _Thank you, reviewers! (and those who put this on their alert list.) I'll make an attempt to update more regularly than I have my other stories. Oh, and there'll be action soon, and actual conflict in a while, promise. _


End file.
